Urban Jungle 2: The Rising
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Summary: 17-year old Danny Fenton thought that he would live his life in peace now that his secret was out and the world was safe. But when Undergrowth returns and manages to turn his world into a Jungle, will he be able to save his town...or will he have finally managed to meet his match? Story has been rewritten!


**Urban Jungle 2: The Rising Book **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am rewriting this story, hopefully it will explain more than my first. So let's see how it goes :)**

**Summary: 17-year old Danny Fenton thought that he would live his life in peace now that his secret was out and the world was safe. But when Undergrowth returns and manages to turn his world into a Jungle, will he be able to save his town...or will he have finally managed to meet his match? Story has been rewritten!**

**Chapter 1**

_Sam? Sam wake up! _A small voice said. Sam groaned and only turned on her side. She was tired from helping Danny capture ghosts that day. _Come on Sam! The children are waiting. _The small voice said. Sam furrowed her eyebrows but still didn't stir.

"The…children?" She mumbled in her sleep. The small voice let out an amused chuckle, _yes Sam, the children are waiting. Father is waiting…we must hurry. Wake up_! The voice said again. Sam groaned once more but didn't dare wake up. She exhausted and all she wanted to do was stay asleep.

The covers slowly slid off her body as an attempt to get her to move. Sam merely shivered and reached out for her red velvety warm blankets. _Come on Sam! We're waiting! Father is getting impatient._ Sam growled and weakly sat up. She wanted that voice to leave her alone.

"Just let me sleep." She muttered tiredly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _Don't worry, you'll be able to sleep soon…just go to the mirror_. The voice said with a slight hint of evil in it. But Sam didn't seem to notice. Her mind was still in sleep mode as she numbly stood up and walked over to her dresser.

Her eyes weakly opened and adjusted to the dark room. She looked in the mirror. At first she saw nothing. But then she could see it. Her eyes widened and her body jolted awake. There in the mirror, was a small faint mist. Her mind was telling her to move, but she couldn't. She felt like she was stuck.

Her heart began to pound in her chest and she gasped when she saw a strange girl staring back at her. The girl was her age and had full green eyes.

"Remember me Sam?" She spoke. The said girl couldn't speak, her throat was tight and she felt crowded. The girl in the mirror laughed, "Don't act so nervous Samantha. I won't hurt you. I just need to use your body..._again_." She said with a laugh. Sam found her voice and spoke.

"No...Danny defeated you both." She whispered. The girl laughed.

"As if," she began, "no one can fully kill father and you know that. Now my slave, we can do this the easy way... Or the hard way." She said. Sam opened her draw and pulled out an ecto-gun. The girl in the mirror head the small buzz that came from it, Sam shuddered at the pure smile if evil covered the girl's face.

"Guess it's the hard way." She said, but before Sam could fire the girl flew out if the mirror and into Sam's mouth. Sam felt herself gagging, she felt the ectoplasm coursing through her veins. She screamed as her body began to change and adjust to the girl's needs. Then everything stilled and she blacked out.

** . . . .**

Danny groaned as his alarm blared loudly. It was 7:15 and he was still in bed, even though it was Saturday he still had things to do. He moaned in annoyance and covered his face with a pillow.

"Ugh! I hate mornings!" Danny said into the pillow.

"And here I thought I was the only one." A voice said. Danny immediate sat up and looked towards the doorway.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled. She walked inside the room and stared at him.

"I came to say hi and how was your morning." She said. Danny stared at her then laughed. He held his arms out to embrace his girlfriend. Sam laughed but went to Danny anyways. She kissed him, one in which he gladly accepted.

"So seriously what brings you here?" He asked. Sam paused as of trying to remember. Why had she come? She knew she had to tell Danny something...but what was it? She pursed her lips then opened her mouth.

"Honestly...I don't know." She said. She leaned into Danny's embrace.  
"Oh well that's ok...do my parents know that you're here?" He asked. Sam gave him a pointed look.

"No Danny, I snuck in while they weren't looking." She said sarcastically. Danny blinked at her, "Seriously Danny, they know I'm here, relax." She said giving him a small peck. Danny smiled in amusement.

"How did I ever get together with such a girl like you?" He asked giving her another kiss. Sam smiled and whispered back to him.

"You wished upon a star and I came." She said jokingly. Danny chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Right and then I got swallowed by a whale while you were hanging out with a fox and a cricket." He said smiling. Sam bursted out laughing.

"Whatever you say Pinnochio." She said. They leaned in to kiss once more when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Seriously? This is the cutest couple Amity Park refers too?" A annoyed voice said. Sam and Danny jumped and looked up.

"Tucker! Ever heard of knocking?" Sam snapped. Tucker shrugged and smiled.

"You guys are so weird." He said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Says the one who loves. Robot instead of a human." He sneered. Tucker frowned and held his PDA close to him.

"Hey chill out Danny. We all have different things we love." He said. Danny held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're right. Sorry. Now leave my room so I can change." He said. Tucker chuckled.

"Sure you don't want Sam to stay?" He teased. Sam kicked him in the shin earning an ouch from the techno geek. Danny chuckled and ushered his friends out.

He turned and walked to his closet, only for his ghost sense to go off.

** . . . .**

Sam walked away from Tucker and went to the restroom. What had happened last night? She remembered walking to her mirror...mirror? She glanced at the mirror and stared. Had she seen something in the mirror?

She creeped closer and suddenly got a forewarning feelings in her stomach. Should she look? If she did what would happen? She knew she had to get back to Danny and Tucker. But her eyes wouldn't tear away from the mirror.

As she got closer she could see it. The white smoky mist swirling. Then she could see a figure. Her eyes widened.

"You..." She said. The figure smiled, its eyes were full green.

"Yup, it's _me_." The figure said.

Sam's eyes widened and before she could speak the mist came out of the mirror and into her.

**ok, so I hope this was informative...or something like that. I hope this at least for your interest. Haha well that's all I got to say!**

**please review!**

**~Madeline =)**


End file.
